User talk:CyanGenesis
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Digimobs Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse I could help them with models for digimons digimon maybe know many have no idea how to make models. this is my project Model I'm working on. Model Original Kunemon Digi-Line:http://dmo.wikia.com/wiki/Kunemon please send a review. Model of Kunemon Sorry for not sending this model before the model is here again! Finished Kunemon DOWNLOAD THIS MODEL Hey, just letting you know i edited the blackgatmon page because you mispeled digivolve and said digivlove, just to let ya know and great work on this wiki and mod (if your the mod creator) and I like the new model you have! Awsome Boss Gamer (talk) 05:49, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Can you give me a link?? I cant find one :/ hey can you change the 1.7.2 update to 1.6.4 till forge updates? ? Forge is updated... CyanGenesis (talk) 16:35, April 1, 2014 (UTC) why cant i play online then ? A) I can't even begin to help you if you don't supply me a bug report. B) This is not the place for support. We have a forum for that. With a support section. CyanGenesis (talk) 22:09, April 1, 2014 (UTC) tbh its when you digivole on 1.7.2 my server crashs and in my 1.7.2 download i have no config it empty Again, no crash report, no clue where to help you at. on forum man Hey Cyan, I was wondering if you could make me an admin so i can do a bit more work on cleaning up the wiki. WillExis (talk) 23:57, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Mind adding in spirit evolution? I edited Keramon He does digivolve to devimon using black wings look it up! Help Fixing The Wikia Heyo Cyan! I'm EmperorSigma, or Sigma for short, and I was wondering would mind if I could help sharpen up the wikia to get it to a professional look. I edit at various other wikias and I have also created my own. I am very good at coding and can really liven the place up, as I am a Digimon fan! '''The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 07:43, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I don't mind you livening the place up, as long as you keep it within the confines of the Digimon mod. This place is for the Digimobs mod only, not the entirety of the Digimon franchise. Just wanted to clarify that because people have tried adding general Digimon stuff in the past and it didn't go over so well. CyanGenesis (talk) 17:57, July 14, 2015 (UTC)